


Tired Monkeys Scratching Backies

by DeerPrincess



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerPrincess/pseuds/DeerPrincess
Summary: Chris and Zach have a good ol' fashioned sleep over.





	Tired Monkeys Scratching Backies

The end of the night was winding down, and soon Chris was being hugged by old friends and new acquaintances who were bidding him farewell. He had finally gotten settled into his new apartment, and had thrown a little get together to celebrate. 

There were very few people lingering left when Zach snuck up to his tall friend and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. “Well pal I think i’m callin’ it in finally, but I had a lot of fun, as always.” 

Chris frowned at the beer bottle still in his best friend’s hand. “No way Zach, I can smell your stinky drinky breath from here. Why don’t you just stay the night?”

Zach released Chris from his hug and raised an eyebrow over his sunshades. “You know I can just call an uber or something right dude? Plus i’m not even that drunk.”

“No dude, I know you. You’re gonna wake up the next day all pissed off cause you have to pay another guy to come get your car, yadda yadda, so just stay here! It’ll be like old times!”

Making a little grumbly noise in defeat, Zach concedes. 

“Yay!” Chris smiles brightly, “You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in too!”

“Oh good, I’ve always wanted to see how I’d look in a dress.”

Chris laughs, and shoves zach with his elbow, “Shut up man, I’m not that much taller than you, I just like wearing comfier stuff.”

Eventually the rest of the guests are gone and only Zach and Chris are left. It had been a long and fun night of socializing, leaving the two feeling pretty tired. 

“Now Chris,” Zach starts, taking off his sunglasses, “I know you love to talk my ear off when i’m tryin’a sleep, but i’m actually gonna pass out as soon as i lay down so don’t start your deep spiritual monologue just yet alright?”

Chuckling, the taller man throws Zach a shirt as promised, and starts to get ready for bed. “Alright, I promise, but can I ask you a favor instead?”

“No, Chris, for the last time. I will not perform oral sex on you okay?”

Laughing a little louder, Chris climbs under his comforter. “Okay, but forreal! And this is gonna sound kinda stupid, but can we scratch backs?”

Zach blinks, sort of surprised by the odd and random request. “Uhhh, I dunno dude. I havn’t done that since I was like 5 or some shit, why’d you bring that up?”

Pursing his lips, Chris explains, “Zach, I feel bad for you. Everybody has an itchy back, even animals and maybe even fish, so if you haven't had your back scratched in over 20 years that sucks, but it's okay ‘cause today is your chance to help me, and yourself too!”

Zach finishes getting undressed and slides Chris’s oversized T-shirt over his head. “It’s called a back scratcher, asshole, and they cost like 3 dollars.” 

“Zach, _pleeeaaase? _"__

____

____

Scratching his stubble, Zach considers it, making it a point not to look into Chris’s puppy dog eyes.

“I’m gonna keep talking and making dumb sounds if you don’t!”

The smaller man shakes his head, defeated. “Alright, you fuckin’ child.” He says, as he climbs into bed next to Chris who is already snuggled in nicely.

Chris makes a high pitched sound of glee, and rolls over onto his side. “I’m gonna go first since you’ll probably fall asleep!”

He works up his shirt, bundling it up around his neck and shoulders, and hums happily to himself. Zach looks to his side and exclaims, “Oh god, eugh, Chris! You should see a doctor for this man, there’s a perfectly formed indent of super mario’s face on your back, my god how is this even possible!?”

Laughing, Chris leans over and swats at his best friend’s shoulder. “Shut up, you little turd, stop buying time and being a weenie!”

Zach gasps, “Alright Chris, you mother fucker, you take that back right now. I am no weenie and you know it.” 

Chris wiggles his body, “prove it, then!” 

Zach hated how well Chris knew him sometimes. He _was _just being silly to get out of it for a little while longer. It just felt awkward, being this intimate with someone. It didn’t matter if it was Chris or a girlfriend or anyone really, this sort of thing was just not something he was used to at all.__

____

____

“Umm… Okay, uh, here I go I guess.”

Swiping his hand up, Zach roughly grazes his nails over Chris’s back. Yelping, the muffled sound of his best friends voice could be heard telling him to be easier. 

Scowling, Zach pipes up as well, “You roped me into this dude, I told you I don’t know what the heck i’m doing!”

He can hear more muffled words from Chris’s side of the bed, and squints in the dimly lit bedroom. “What?”

Chris jolts up, startling Zach a little bit, “Flip over! I will show you how a real master does it.”

Zach briefly wonders who Chris would be scratching backs with enough times to become a so called “master” at it when he feels hands on his shoulders shoving him onto his back. Chris commands him to lay on his side and when he complies, he is given further instructions to lift up his shirt. 

“Geez Chris, I hope you don’t treat those nice beautiful women lined up at your door like this.” Zach says, as he finishes riding up his shirt and laying back down.

“Only little stinko’s like you.”

“Aw, I feel so special.”

Suddenly, Chris pops his knuckles for comedic effect, and asks if Zach is ready.

Pitching his voice up, Zach stutters out, “It-it’s my first time, so pl-pl-please be gentle wi-with me!” 

“Okay, here i go.”

Reaching his hand up, Chris gently scratches one long line down Zach’s back, garnering an immediate reaction. The smaller man shivers violently at the intense feeling, and involuntarily lets out a moan. Chris smiles knowingly, as Zach’s body flushes both at the sensation and the weird sound he didn’t mean to make. He was really thankful Chris couldn’t see his face. 

“See? Feels good, don’t it?”

Zach’s mind is so wracked by the pleasure coming from his back and tickling his brain that he can’t even think of something good to say anymore. All he can manage to sleepily get out is a soft, “yeah…”

Chris gently chuckles to himself, and continues petting at Zach’s flesh, feeling content that he could make his best friend experience something so nice.

Every little stroke of his skin makes Zach tingle. It feels so good and warm and loving that he doesn’t even process it as being weird anymore. He just shuts his eyes, occasionally humming happily, enjoying the wonderful sensation he's apparently been missing out on.

Eventually, Chris starts to get bored, and he assumes a fair bit of time has passed since he started. He stops scratching and says, “my turn, pwease.” 

He waits for a second, but never gets a response. For a second, he assumes Zach is just being stingy, but quickly notices the slow rhythmic movements of his body. Chris sits up on his elbow and peers over Zach's shoulders, and as he suspected, discovers him peacefully dozed off.

Chris furrows his brows, but smiles nonetheless. “Little jerk,” he says happily, pulling the smaller man’s shirt back down a bit, and shifts the covers back up to his neck. He rolls over in the bed, getting comfortable. 

“G’night Zach.” Chris murmers, before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
